Sakurako Ohmuro in The Blue Spider's Web
by 08hurley
Summary: Sakurako uncovers a plot by Himawari to take control of the Council and attempts to inform Ayano of this information. But this, too, is a part of the plan. It's a trap, and Sakurako has fallen right in! Or perhaps it just leads to one of the most awkward encounters in Ayano's life! SakuHima, SakuAyano? Updated
1. Chapter 1

Sakurako was never described by anyone as a particularly proactive person. She was never the first one to volunteer for any requested assistance, was never one for apprehensive study, or one for strenuous labor of any physical or mental challenge. So, she wondered to herself why in the holy name of Shinto did she ever decide to join the student council.

"Bbuuuu!" she spouted out, eyes closed in frustration while she trekked to the student council room in no rush to get there. "Why did I decide to join a club that has so much to do! And furthermore, why do I bother to stay in it!"

Sakurako actually had some difficulty with recalling that experience. She couldn't quite remember the event itself at all never mind her sentiments or motivations for doing so. In fact, when observed objectively it was quite out-of-character for her. So then why did I DO it? she asked herself. It was all a bit of a blur. She recalled some hazy details: the teacher asking who was running, Himawari courteously raising her hand, and then as if instinctual yours truly thrashing her hand up in the air declaring her candidacy. Himawari – the name and image of the big chested girl echoed through the dirty blonde's mind. It could be no coincidence that Himawari was present at the event. She was always trying to pester her into changing her ways and studying and working harder. Perhaps that was the reason why she volunteered to get a reaction out of her.

"Yeah," Sakurako said, balling a fist of fury. "That's it! It's all an elaborate conspiracy! Himawari brainwashed me into wanting to join the student council with her! That has to be the case! Why else would I volunteer to join a hardworking job, and especially with her."

Sakurako laughed, reveling in her own cleverness. "And that's probably why she always wants me to study with her! To reinforce the conditioning! Well, not anymore, booby monster! I figured you out!"

Sakurako continued to laugh as she entered the student council room, distracting the vice-president, Saguira Ayano, from her work momentarily.

"Oh, hello, Sakurako-san," Ayano greeted her younger. "You seem particularly amused today."

"Well, yes! You see, I figured that big-chested fiend's plan out!"

Ayano sighed, knowing immediately what Sakurako was talking about. Well, not really, but she could guess, and she didn't care. She was often irritated by Sakurako and Himawari's confrontations and was even more irritated whenever one of them would complain about the other when not present. Secretly, Ayano preferred Himawari out of the two because at least she puts some effort into her work, but her complaints often made her unreliable on some days.

"Ah, well, I'm sure you have!"

Sakurako then informed the vice-president of the girl's insidious plot to brainwash her into becoming her pawn probably to launch a coup d'etat right under Matsumoto's noise. She rambled on and mentioned something about how Himawari probably helped the Americans at Hirishoma and Nagasaki and how she was behind Roswell and the Kenndey Assassination.

"So, you see, Ayano-san. She's been planning this for a long time!"

"Yes, I see. You've put a lot of little thought into that."

Sakurako didn't catch the insult and instead continued her spiel. "So, I think we chould exile her from the school! Banish her to the outlands!"

Ayano just stared at the dumb girl quite flabberghasted. _Unbelievable! _she thought. _Forty minutes she rambled on about nothing! Not even Toshino Kyoko is that bad!_

"Yeah, well, I don't think the council really has the power to do that."

"Nnaawww!" Sakurako gruntled. "Really? Are you sure? Can you recheck the constitution!"

"I have looked at the constitution many times! And it says nothing about the power of exile, sorry."

"Gah!" Sakurako let out. Ayano did know that the council did hold the power to expel members who neglected their duties to such extremities, but she did not mention this lest it incite another anti-Himawari tirade that Ayano could just not be bother with.

"Yeah, well, no one else is here. Looks like it's just me and you today, so how about we get back to it and try to get as much as possible done."

"Wait, no one else is here! And neither is Himawari! She must be trying to brainwash Chitose into joining her ranks against the president! We must go and stop her!"

Sakurako attempted to rush out the room, but Ayano grabbed the girl's collar and forced her back.

"Chitose can look after herself. Let's just get some work done."

Eventually, Sakurako calmed down and she went off to her designated tasks. The two of them engaged in their work and some mindless chatter, and a causal pleasantness was established between the two of them.

But soon a conversation would happen that wreck the whole atmos.

"Um, Ayano-san," Sakurako mumbled a little nervously.

"Huh," Ayano stopped what she was doing and glanced at the girl. She looked deep in thought. Ayano cannot testify to ever having seen the girl this way. "What is it? Is something the wrong?"

"Ayano-san, do you think … that …," Ayano was bewildered at the circumspective demeanor of the usually hyperactive, but lazy girl. It was truly a sight to behold. She wondered deeply as to what battle could possibly be going on in the cerebral cortexes of the girl's mind to render her to this state. But then the girl continued.

"Do you think that I'm a lesbian, too?" Sakurako looked at Ayano who's jaw was now wide-open and who's eyes have retracted deep back into her skull. The pleasant demeanor of the afternoon had now transformed into a hevily awkward atmosphere.

"Um, why are you asking me that so suddenly?" Ayano asked a little disturbed.

"Well, I mean, you're a lesbian," Sakurako tweedled her fingers. She averted herself from Ayano's gaze. "So I thought that you might know whether I'm gay or straight."

"We don't have like a gaydar that just rings and let's us know!" Ayano retorted loudly.

"I know that! But I mean like, do you know if I'm a lesbian. Have I done or said anything gay?"

Ayano breathed in an attempt to mollify her own personal sense of awkwardness. Ayano was never one to discuss sex or sexuality openly. In fact, it made her kind of nervousness. But she remembered only all to well the trials and tribulations that she faced wrestling with her own sexuality. During that time, Chitose, who was always more comfortable with hers, helped her out the best way she could. So, it would only be fitting for her to help Sakurako out as much as possible if she was truly having issues with her sexuality. After all, she did seem generally disturbed. It couldn't do any damage to simply lend a hand.

_After all, we're just talking. And I'm sure nothing too awkward will happen. _She was wrong.

"Well, have you ever had feelings for another girl?"

"No!" Sakurako exclaimed a bit weirdly.

"Well, okay then! You're not gay."

Ayano returned to her work content with the resolution of the conversation. But it was not over yet.

"Well…" Ayano felt fear tingle through her heart again. "I've been thinking a lot about Himawari lately."

"Ah, well. You do talk about her a lot."

"Yeah, and I've been thinking a lot about her …," Sakurako looked around as if she were being observed. "I've been thinking a lot about her breasts."

Ayano just stared at her, inexpressant. Sakurako stared back. This carried on for about a minute. "So," Ayano re-broke the ice, "you like Himawari then? More than a…whatever you guys are."

"No, no," Sakurako said, shaking her head. "Okay, then! That's good!" And Ayano once again returned to her paperwork, feigning diligence. But she knew that this conversation was not complete.

"Well, I mean, I do sometimes… dream about her," Ayano looked up from her paperwork. "And fantasize about her." Sakurako looked uncomfortable, which Ayano reflected ten-fold.

"And if Himawari were to like try and kiss me or something. You know, I wouldn't go right in, but if she were insistent, I might let her do it. And perhaps make-out with her."

Ayano pinched her nose and looked down at the table. "Why are you telling me this in gratuitous detail?"

"Because," Sakurako exclaimed, "I'm trying to figure out if I'm straight or not."

"Buu.." Ayano sighed, letting out some tension. "I don't know, Sakurako. You might be a lesbian, then. I don't know." Ayano picked up her stack or papers again and ordered them, praying to whatever that all this was done.

_God, who does she think I am? The gay whisperer or something?_

"If only there was someway to be sure." Sakurako thought aloud.

"Yeah, if only," Ayano said sarcastically, keeping her eyes on her paper. She didn't see Sakurako as her eyes lit up, arriving at an idea.

"Ayano," Sakurako said to get the girl's attention. Ayano looked up. A scraping sound could be heard as Sakurako dragged her chair across the floor. Little was she aware of it was Sakurako right there beside Ayano, dangerously violating her personal space. Ayano leaned back a bit trying to get some room.

"Sakurako, what are-?"

"Ayano," Sakurako said nervously. "Can I, um, kiss you?"

Ayano's eyes practically popped out of their sockets. "Wha? Wha? Wha? WHHHAA? What is this meaning of this?

"Please, just let me kiss you? For like a moment."

"No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No." Ayano yelled out. She pushed her chair all the way back to try and distance herself as much as possible. "You're not practicing on me. I apprehensively refuse! That's not happening!"

"Come on, please! I won't tell anybody."

"Oh, yeah! That sweetens the deal. Of course, I'll do it now."

"Really?"

"NO NOT REALLY! Look what's the meaning of this!"

"Well, if I kiss you, and I like it, then I'll know that I'm a lesbian, right?"

"So, you're saying that YOU WANT TO MAKE OUT WITH ME? Is that what you're saying?"

"Well, not you particularly."

"So, you want to kiss Himawari, then?"

"I don't really know. Look, I just want to know if I'm a lesbian. And you're a lesbian, so you know you'll like it already, right?"

"Oh, God!" Ayano put her hands to her face and rubbed them. She had a throbbing headache now.

Sakurako just sat there, anxiously awaiting her fellow councilmemeber's response. She was conflicted. Kind of hoping she'd say no, but at the same time curious about what it felt like to kiss another girl. Of course, it's not like she kissed a guy, so she really had no basis of comparison.

After a moment, Ayano dragged her face across her hands and looked at her younger sitting across from her.

"Ah, Sakurako. "Ayano breathed. "I feel like really uncomfortable right now. But I actually do like you. So, this is what I'm gonna do."

"Yeah?" Sakurako's eyes lit up, eager to hear her response.

"I'm gonna go home now, right? And I'm not gonna talk to you for four days."

"Eh?" Sakurako let out inquisitively. Ayano then got up and headed towards the door.

"Ah, Ayano-san! Come on! Please!" But Ayano gave the dirty blonde the cold shoulder. She left the room.

Sakurako sat there for a while by herself. Darkness now encroaching into the council room as the sun began to set outside. She then huffed.

"Hmm! Well that was rude!" She scoffed, and crossed her arms. "All she had to say was, 'No, thank you, Sakurako. But you would make an interesting catch for some other lucky girl out there.'" And with that Sakurako arose from her chair and headed towards the door. Despite her previous criticism, Sakurako was bit disgruntled by the incident. She didn't want Ayano to be mad at her about anything as they were fellow councilmates. _But still,_ she thought, _how could she have lost her cool over over this minute occurrence? "Seriously, what an overreaction! Like I wasn't trying to have sex with her!"_

But still, as Sakurako walked out into the halls, she was overcome with the desire to make things right. And that's when a name went across her mind – Himawari!

"Of course! This was all a part of her insidious plot!" Sakurako exclaimed to the empty corridors. "Himawari! She wanted me to think that I was in love with her, think I was lesbian, so that I would then try to kiss Ayano, pushing Ayano away from my camp and towards hers, so she could then usurp Matsumoto's throne!"

Sakurako then rushed forward to try to find Ayano before it was too late. If she could catch her and explain this to her, then perhaps there's still a chance. She reached the entrance way and saw Ayano just walk out into the evening. Sakurako hastily followed suit. She busted the doors open, and ran to warn her vice-president.

"Ayano!" she shouted as she ran.

"Ayano! I get it now! It was all a part of her plan!"

In the twin sisters' room, both Chizuru and Chitose did their respective homework assignments. "Oneesan?" Chizuru asked looking up from her history assignment. "Oneesan, was it Kublai Khan who ruled China during the attempted invasion with the Kamikaze? Or was it-" And then Chizuru noticed that her sister was standing up from he seat, pale as a ghost and completely frozen. "ONEESAN!" Chizuru noticed that her twin's eyes had gone beady. There was blue outline around her, and she existed almost in a voidsphere, which casted a dark aurora around her. Most bizarre of all was the matter of her glasses. They were not on her face. She held them in her hands. But the blood of bliss did not flow. Her nose was dry. Fear had struck Chizuru upon the sight of her sister in such a ghoulish state. "ONEESAN! WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT'S WRONG!?"

"OOooOOooOOOooooHHHH!" Chitose moaned ghostily. Chizuru went over to her and helped her to her bed. "Oneesan!" she said. "There was a disturbance in the cosmic order today!"

"Rest, oneesan! Rest."

"Oh! Today was not a good day! Today was a terrible day!"

"No more, oneesan! Say no more. Just get some sleep."

And Chitose did go quiet, but the serenity of sleep did not arrive. She did not dream. Boy, did she wish that she could so, even if it was a nightmare. For no nightmare could surpass in severity and horror the disturbance she felt this evening.

"There is no God!" Chitose whispered to the darkness. "There is no God!" But the darkness did not reply, which Chitose interpreted as mocking laughter.

The End...

But not really THE End...

For Sakurako Ohmuro will return ...

In THUNDERBALL!


	2. Chapter 2

Sakurako sat up in her bed, starring at the ceiling. "Pfft...Ayano-sempai!" she piffed. "Why wouldn't she just let me kiss her. I'm beautiful." She closed her eyes in irritation.

"How selfish of her. I mean how am I suppose to know if I like girls or not if she doesn't let me! I don't know who else likes girls, and I can't ask Hima-" Sakurako felt her face redden and a little queasy upon mentioning the bluenette's name. She didn't understand it. For the past year or so, ever since she accidentally fell on top of her, she's had these weird feelings for her long-time rival.

"You want to practice kiss with me?" Himawari shouted, a bit taken off by the proposal. She was surrounded by a pink mist. She was glowing radiantly.  
"Yeah, I mean, if you want to. I know it might sound kind of strange..." "Hehe," she was cut off by a cute chuckle.

"Oh, Ohmuro-chan, I can't do that."  
"Oh...okay," Sakurako was about to turn away, feeling saddened by her friend's rejection. But she was interrupted by a slight grab on her wrist. "No, you idiot!" Himawari said playfully.  
"Eh? Himawari-chan?"  
"I meant that I didn't want to practice with you...I want to do it ... for real."

Himawari leaned in with her lips puckered. Sakurako succumbed to her nerves and yelled.

"AGGH!" she yelled as she arose from her sleep. She grabbed her clock and looked at it. "Oh, dammit!" she said, as she put it back down. "I have another hour before I have to get up, and I'm not tired anymore.

"And, gah! What a nightmare!" her thoughts turned to the dream. "Granted it was a ... lovely and beautiful nightmare." She starred up at the ceiling and saw a silhouette of her face. The dawnlight coming through the window illuminated the vision.

"Wait! That's it!" Sakurako exclaimed as she landed on an idea. She remembered the ending of her dream. "That's what I'll do to get Ayano-sempai to kiss me!" 

* * *

"You going to lunch, Ayano-chan?" Chitose asked her friend as break time began. The two packed up their books and head towards the door.

"Oh, no. Well, yes, but I'll be having mine in the council room. I've got stuff to catch up on. You coming?"

"Hmm, I don't know. I have to meet Chizuru for a bit, and then I'm going out to buy some lunch. I'll try to meet you there later."

"Okay, then. See you later."

She entered the student council room and saw that it was empty. "Seems to be a theme as of late," Ayano mumbled to herself. She was a bit grateful as she enjoyed a little time to herself. The time was peaceful, but it didn't last for long. Little did the vice-president know that plans were in the works.

The door slid open, and Sakurako entered a little hastily. _Yes! _she thought. _She's here._

"Oh, Ohmuro-san, hello," Ayano smiled awkwardly as she entered. She still remembered vividly her attempt to kiss her the other day. Sakurako greeted her cheerily as usual. If she felt the tension, then it wasn't reflected in her face.

"Good afternoon, Ayano-sempai," Sakurako said as innocently as she could muster. "A lot to do today?" she asked.

"Hmm, oh no. Just the usual." Ayano forced herself to smile. She forced herself to make eye contact, but not for too long.

"Agh, I thought you said no," Sakurako said disappointedly, making her characteristic frown.

"Good to see you in your normal graces," Ayano continued the forced smile. She prayed that Chitose, Himawari, or Rise would arrive soon to ameliorate the awkwardness.

_I don't really know what to do or say with her after that whole debacle yesterday._

_It's best to just focus on the task at hand, _Ayano thought. _The others will be here soon._

Ayano concentrated about as well as she could, but she couldn't shake the awkwardness. She couldn't help but feel suspicious around the girl. Perhaps it was her own pretense, but Ayano suspected that she was planning to try again.

_I don't think I'll be able to handle that, _she thought to herself. _What if she's planning something right now, like kissing me while ';m not looking …. Wait…how would that work?_

"Ayano-san, could you pass me that one."

Ayano was disturbed from her train of thought. "Eh? Oh, of course."

She handed it to her, trying desperately not to make skin contact. She succeeded. She then scrutinized the dirty blonde.

_Is she … _Ayano thought. _Is she not at all concerned about what happened the other day? I mean is she even apologetic! The nerve of her if she isn't! I couldn't sleep at night because of her, putting me in that confusing position! Yeah, I like girls, but that doesn't mean, 'Hey, let's make Ayano my practice dummy.' I mean, how? How can she just stand there and do work completely unfazed and just ignore the elephant in the room!_

Ayano stared at Sakurako fiercely. Sakurako remained oblivious to it, and she began humming an anime opening theme of some kind.

_Oh, this is ridiculous, Sagiura! Get ahold of yourself! You're the vice president, and thus her superior. Plus, you're her elder. You shouldn't even be so bothered by this, and if you are, then you should take action and address it yourself. _

Ayano looked at Sakurako again, and she listened to the tune she was humming. It sounded familiar. _Is that the Mirakurun theme song? _Then, Sakurako's face morphed into Kyouko's for a brief second. _"Eh? No! Sakurako is not Toshinou Kyouko! _Ayano flashed back to the near kiss the other day and imagined Kyouko in the dirty blonde's place. Her confusion escalated further. She looked back Sakurako who was still doing her tasks. _She does look like Toshinou Kyouko. A little bit. _She caught herself. _What? NO! She's nothing like Toshinou Kyoko! She's no substitute for my Toshinou Kyouko! I'll only be kissed by her! Or no, not even her! No, I mean… her… or … or… goddamn, I don't even know who I am anymore!_

"Hey, Ayano-san."

"Eeehh?" Ayano let out in distress. "Oh, what is it, Ohmuro-san?" She managed to recompose herself.

"Hey, I, er, I just wanted to apologize for the other day. You know, about that whole kiss thing…" Sakurako whispered the last sentence. She looked away shyly.

"Oh," Ayano replied. "Oh, that. Don't even worry, I, er, I forgot all about that." Ayano tried to pass herself of as cool.

"Yeah, I was just being stupid," Sakurako said.

"Yeah, well, it's all forgiven," Ayano sighed. Now that the tension was addressed, her anxiety was alleviated.

"I didn't tell anyone," Sakurako said assuringly.

"Well, that's good. I wouldn't want anyone around school getting false impressions," Ayano responded. The awkwardness was beginning to encroach again.

"And, as you know, it was all Himawari's fault anyway! She tricked me!"

"Yes, yes, it was all her fault. I'm sure. I'll have a word to her about it. Let's just drop it now, though."

Sakurako smiled and gave thumbs up. "Okay," she let out with energy. And the two returned to their work. After awhile, Ayano began to notice Chitose and Himawari's absence.

"Boy, those two sure are running late-"  
"Of course, the offer still stands if you change your mind."

Ayano paused. "Eh?" She slowly turned and looked at the blonde girl. Sakurako was doing her work as if she had said nothing.

"I'm sorry," Sakurako turned towards Ayano as her sempai addressed her, "what was that you said?"

"Oh, the offer still stands, y'know, if your mind changes," Sakurako smiled.

"Wha-? What offer?" Ayano stared at her confusedly.

"To let me kiss you. If you want, we can do that."

Ayano felt the awkwardness come crashing back down around her. "What? What do you mean? I thought we agreed that we were pass this."

"Eh? We are passed it," Sakurako scratched her head.

"Then, why are you bringing it up, then!" Ayaho demanded to know. "What're you doing to me?"

"Look, it's not complicated, Ayano-san. I know you don't want to now, but in the future-"

"I don't want to now or in the future!"

"Yeah, but if you should change your mind-"

"I'm not going to change my mind!"

The two looked at each other both confused, but only in desperation and exasperation.

"Look, Sakurako, I'm flattered that you want to, y'know, find out with me and all. But look, I like someone already. And I don't want to kiss you. I don't want to kiss you now. I'll probably never ever want to kiss you, okay?"

Sakurako kicked her leg out. "Ah, okay then. I understand." Ayano smiled at this and wiped some sweat from her forehead. "Okay," she said. "Now, that that's settled."

"I get that you already like someone and all that," Sakurako said disappointedly.

"All right," Ayano smiled. "Let's get back to work then."

"Sure thing," said Sakurako, returning to normal. The two continued to sort out the forms.

"Um Ayano, could you pass me that one over there. I just wanna look it over, see if everything is good on it," Sakurako smirked.

"Hmm, okay," Ayano grabbed the form and turned to the girl. "Here it…eh-?" Everything then happened in bullet time. Ayano found her arm trapped in a vice grip, and with much force, Sakurako pulled her in. The next thing Ayano knew, the small blonde's arm was wrapped behinf her back and their lips were locked.

_I'm….I'm being….being…_ Ayano tried to think. _"I'm being….kissed….by SAKURAKO!_

Sakurako left her lips pressed on Ayano's for about thirty seconds. She then backed off, and smiled. "I did it! I kissed a girl!" Sakurako smiled at her achievement. "Hehe!" she laughed victoriously. Her bounty; however, was disrupted by a loud caterwauling from behind her.

"GGGAAAAAHHHH!"

"Huh?" Sakurako checked the sound of the disturbance. "AAHHH!" Her face went blank as she found Chitose, but even more importantly, Himawari at the door, both purple from shock.

_SHE WASN'T SUPPOSE TO SEE THAT!_

"Uhh…ummm…," Sakurako struggled to find words, "it's not as it seems!"

Chitose's face reddened with pure hate. "GET OFF OF HER!" She rushed over to the blonde and forcefully dragged her up by the collar and once she was suspended in air shook her violently.

"Ayyyaggh! What're you doing, Chitose-sempai?"

"How dare you disgrace Ayano-chan in such a way! What did you think you were doing? Have you lost your damn mind, Ohmuro-san! I'll help you find it!"

"Ughaghaghuhgh! You're cutting off my oxygen!"

Ayano lay sprawled out on the floor, with her right arm on her abdomen and her left arm laid out across the floor. All life was drained from her, there was no spark in her eyes. From them a single tear sprout forth. Chitose took notice and she dropped the blonde. "We'll finish this conversation LATER!" Chitose grimaced as she went over to check on her best friend. "But if Ayano-chan never recovers, I've got your name, Skaruko! I've got your NUMBER!"

She turned her attention to her semi-concious friend, and her demeanor immediately turned into one of sympathy and melancholy. Chitose calmly shook her in an attempt to resuscitate her.

"Ayano-chan!" Chitose pleaded. "Ayano-chan! Are you all right? Please tell me that you're okay!"

"eeerrrmmm…."the husk of Ayano murmured.

"YES AYANO!" Chitose yelled in desperation. "Come back to me!" She waved her hands in front of the comatose girl's face in a ploy to expedite the process.

"chitose…," Ayano mumbled. "toshinou kyoko will never accept me now…"

"Don't say that, Ayano-chan! There's always hope!" Chitose buried her head into Ayano and pleaded, "Oh, why did this happen? Why? Take me instead!"

Sakurako, having regained her breathe, turned to her best friend who was standing there with a sullen look on her face. She stared aimlessly for bit, looking at Sakurako, but not directly. "Hehe," she chuckled, but not sure as to what effect.

Himawari in a way felt just as lost as her fallen superior. She, too, felt immensely wronged. _AyanoxOhmuro? _she questioned. _That's not right...that's not right at all. _She felt an intense anger rising up out of her.

Himawari…" Sakurako addressed the girl, desperation in her voice. Himawari heard her, and this set her off.

"You...you..."she grumbled hysterically. "You...YOU..." but then her anger faded and turned into an angsty sadness. "you...IDIOT!" she exclaimed as some tears began to fall down her cheeks. Sapped of strength she leaned planted her face into the wall to both gain support and to hide away her tears from her.

_I don't know what's wrong. I can't breathe. I have ... have to get out of this room._

HIMAWARI! You don't understand!"

"Uhh…Sakurako, I, er," she was sobbing, "I have to go." And then Himawari with spontaneous energy dashed out of that hell room.

"Himawari!" Sakurako yelled again as she chased after her. "It's not what you think! Honestly, I was only experim-" She exited the room, leaving the grieving Chitose and the comatose Ayano in their misery.

"Oh God!" Chitose plead as she looked up to the sky, "I swear I'll never sin again if you give Ayano back to me!" Tears strolled down her face as she held Ayano in her arms.

"toshinou kyoko….will never accept me now," was all Ayano mumbled.

"No! Ayano-chan! Don't say that! Don't you ever say that!"

Rise Matsumoto sat in her chair, having remained invisible to every one of her council mates. She watched the commotion as it all unfolded blankly. She sighed.

"Don't get involved, Rise," she aquietly to herself. "Don't get involved. I'm sure this will work itself out." She then re-shifted focus to her own work and continued signing her decrees. 

Sakurako Ohmuro will return in

Blue is the Sky!


End file.
